


Geology Lessons

by orphan_account



Series: The Punkelman Study Session Collection [3]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/F, Geology, Geology Puns, Puns & Word Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 06:18:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3239423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wait. . .there's an upcoming geology exam! </p><p>Oh crud, I know nothing about rocks! </p><p>Well good for you Barbara's Puns To Help Pupils Guide exists!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Geology Lessons

**Author's Note:**

> Hey first in a while!

"Did you see Brandon's collection?" Arryn asked, gripping the strap of her messenger bag as she walked through the high school campus, her dear friend Barbara tagging along beside her.  

Barbara scoffed loudly, making that cute - for some reason Arryn thought so - face where her eyes drooped and her mouth opened. 

"Yeah, of rocks. Thought by bringing those to class he'd earn some brownie points with the teacher. Hah!" Barbara barked a fake laugh, making Arryn giggle which resulted in a perky Canadian with a smile.  

"Oh gosh when's the exam for Geology?" The Texan asked, freezing up with wide eyes.  

"Awww shhhhhhiesse." Barbara drawled out, feet locking in position as well. "In like, a few days."  

"Oh crap I know nothing about it. Geology has been the class where I get to relax and _not_ worry about difficult tests." She let out a defeated sigh.  

"Hmm. . ." Barbara tapped her chin with her index finger before getting a lightbulb - which she made quite obvious with a delighted expression. She grabbed Arryn's hand and said, "Now come on then. You're full of _schist_!"  

The raven haired girl's eyebrows rose as Barbara yanked her along.  

"What-?"  

"Oh don't tell me you forgot! That's means we'll have to start over on a clean slate." The blonde complained with a groan.  

"Please don't tell me you're making those god awful puns-,"  

"Hey! That wasn't _gneiss_. Who have you been listening to? My puns are clever and you love 'em!"  

Arryn shook her head.  

"When and where did you ever get that inclination?" The younger girl asked, glad to see the blonde maniac had stopped dragging her across school grounds. They were near the fountain at the entrance to the high school.  

"Mhmm," was the Canadian's simple response. She sat them down on the edge of the fountain, Arryn's hazel eyes finding the statue that was based in the middle.  

She felt her companion gently elbow her. Arryn rolled her eyes with a smile and glanced at Barbara.  

"Man I'm sure that wasn't easy to make. I feel like people take artists for _granite_." Then she did that iconic waggle of the eyebrows making Arryn shake her head and look away.  

Within seconds, Barbara's side was pressed against Arryn's, her hand resting on the raven haired girl's thigh - which was thankfully covered by denim - and whispered her ear, "You want to see some _cleavage_."  

Arryn's face lit up like a rope strawberry and she sputtered, nearly falling back into the water.  

"What?!" The raven haired girl exclaimed, flushing even more when fellow peers in their vicinity looked their way.  

"Please Arryn. It was just a pun. I'm not going to flash you." The blonde smirked as Arryn regained her posture. "Buuuut my _streak_ has run dry."  

The Texan continued to give her confused and disturbed looks as she tried to scoot away from her "friend".  

"Where do you think you're going? You're like a magnet and I'm magnetite!" Barbara wrapped her hand around Arryn's hip and pulled her close. The younger girl giggled as she fell against Barbara, knocking the two into a horizontal position. Her head rested on Barbara's nape, nuzzling her skin.  

"Ooh I didn't know this is how you felt about PDA. If I know I would've acted soon." The Canadian joked.  

"Oh shuddap!" Arryn said, lightly punching her friend in the gut.  

"Ooh move that hand a little lower~." Barbara teased.  

"You're intolerable." The raven haired girl mumbled into the older girl's neck, sighing in content as Barbara ran her fingers through her black tresses.  

"Yet you seem to tolerate me everyday." The blonde reminded.  

She had her there.  

"If you're head was magma, I'd have a _volcanic neck_."  

"Huh?"  

"Study sessions with Ms. Dunkelman, my dear. I teach my pupils with puns."  

Arryn retracted her head from its location and move her legs to straddle Barbara.  

This seemed to actually make the Canadian blush.  

"Jesus Arryn!" Barbara yelled through a whisper. "What are you doing!?"  

"Hmm I thought that much would be obvious to a self-acclaimed scholar like yourself. But I suppose being a brainiac has its costs. You don't get around much do you?" Arryn asked, containing the urge to giggle as Barbara burned red.  

"Uhuhmmmm. . ."  

The girl leaned forward, smirking in victory. She moved in for the kill and pulled her friend in for a kiss on the lips. It lasted a few seconds, Arryn hopping of an extremely embarrassed Barbara and skipping back to class.  

Barbara merely gaped at the sky.


End file.
